1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a video playing apparatus and a video displaying apparatus, and more particularly to a video playing apparatus and a video displaying apparatus that can play or display multiple video standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional video playing apparatus can be connected to a displaying apparatus to play videos. Currently, displaying apparatuses available on the market are often matched to different video standards. Each displaying apparatus of a different video standard has its own interface and signal connecting port. Generally speaking, one video standard matches only with its particular type of signal connecting port. Therefore, it is difficult to output different types of video standards using only one signal connecting port.
Currently, to enable one video playing apparatus to output multiple video standards to the displaying apparatus connected to it, the video playing apparatus is equipped with multiple signal connecting ports. The video playing apparatus mentioned above can be equipped with signal connection ports of Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL) standard, High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) standard, etc.
However, if a user would like to play a MHL video signal on a video playing apparatus that supports only HDMI standards, then the user would be required to purchase an extra decoder to perform HDMI to MHL signal decoding.
This creates superfluous components on the video playing apparatus, increasing not only the manufacturing cost but also the size of the printed circuit board. This is impractical to the user, since the development trend of video playing apparatuses is heading towards smaller and lighter hardware for easier portability. Therefore, the current video playing apparatus still has room for improvement.